So, This is Apollo's Kid
by YouLookLikeFOOD
Summary: Kara isn't the most sociable person. She doesn't know why she's angry all the time. But if someone bugs her, they get punched. Simple as that. But life isn't always simple, as she will soon find out. Rated T for violence and launguage. Some humor.
1. Brand New Punching Bag

**A/N: Set years before the PJO series. **

Kara Blackton let out a deep sigh. Another day, another grey, boring, miserable, stupid day.

"Kara?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Warden?" She snapped.

Her mother flinched. "Kara, just because I won't let you go to that party…" She sighed. "I have my reasons for these things."

"Oh?" Kara whirled to face mother. "And what reason might that be, hmm? A meteor might crush me? A giant hole might open up in front of me?" Her eyes blazed with fury. "When are you going to stop treating me like a _child?_"

Her mother didn't reply. She simply walked back into the house, leaving Kara to stare out at the sunset once more.

Kara sat down again, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. This whole town was so _miserable_. Every town on the planet was better than this place; they _had _to be. Because if they weren't, then Earth had no hope.

She sighed, leaning against the wall and allowing her legs to stretch. Her eyes darted around, flickering back and forth as she took in the sunset. She could never keep still; she just didn't like it.

She shivered as the light began to fade. She hated going inside, so she flicked on the porch light, not wanting to be in utter darkness. The dark just didn't feel right.

She let out a deep, long, horrible sigh. This world really sucked sometimes, and that was no lie. After the 'Laptop Incident' of last year, her mother had been on her case.

She was only in the seventh grade! She shouldn't be getting into all this trouble!

So why _was _she?

* * *

"That's her?"

"That's her."

James swallowed. "But… she's in my class!"

"She's one of us, just grab her and let's get out of here!" Derek rolled his eyes. "Or do you really _want _to be monster chow?"

James sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, all right, I'm going."

He jumped over the fence with ease. "Kara Blackton?" he asked.

She glared at him. "James? What are you doing in my backyard?"

At that point, Kara's mother came outside. She paled as she saw James. "Already?"

James nodded. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Blackton. Kara has no more time."

Her mother nodded. "Go, Kara." She whispered softly. She gently kissed her daughter's forehead.

Kara pulled away. "What's this about?"

"No time." James' older brother, Derek, came over the fence. "We'll explain when we get there."

James took Kara's hand and pulled her away from her backyard.

Kara didn't know that this would be the last time she saw her mother in a long time. She didn't know what was in store for her once she entered the car that James and Derek all but shoved her into.

She never knew.

* * *

"What _is _this place?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Derek replied to Kara's question. "A place for all young demigods to learn how to fight." He grinned wildly. "And, believe me, we need it."

"You're going to be staying in Apollo's cabin." James said. "With the others."

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up. _Apollo? _Like the Greek god Apollo?"

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, Kara. Like the Greek god Apollo. You're a demigod, half human half god."

"No." Kara was unsure what else to say. "You're insane."

"They're not."

Kara whirled around to see a young man standing in front of her. He smiled. "Hello, Kara."

James and Derek paled.

The man turned to them. "Go on. She'll be inside in a minute."

They nodded and raced inside.

Once they were gone, an almost-teenager-like grin crossed his face. "I love scaring kids like that. They're so gullible. What do they think I'm going to do? Roast them?"

Kara's eyes narrowed. "And who are _you?_" She demanded.

He shrugged. "Your dad, of course. Apollo."

She rolled her eyes. "_You _are not Apollo."

He smiled. "Have it your way then. I'm not-Apollo. What about you?" He extended a hand.

She took it. "Kara."

He grinned. "Nice to meet you again, Kara."

She sighed. "You really think you're Apollo, don't you?"

"I know it." He sat down on the ground. "But you don't believe in that, do you?"

She shook her head and sat next to him. Despite what he'd said, despite the insanity of it all, Kara liked him. He was just… friendly. "Of course not. Hope you don't mind."

He shook his head. "Nah. Just don't say you don't believe in Zeus." He shivered, his eyes searching the sky.

She smiled softly.

His eyes whipped to her face. "Was that a smile?"

She instantly glared at him. "No."

He grinned. "It was!"

"No!"

"Yes!" he was suddenly smiling wildly, laughing like a madman.

Her eyes narrowed, and her hand shot out, landing squarely on his nose.

The man all but fell backwards. His hand went to his nose, a look of absolute shock on his face.

She glared at him.

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "You punched me."

"Acute observation." She remarked harshly.

"But… but you _punched _me."

"Really? Because I wouldn't have known that without you telling me."

For a long time, there was silence. Finally, the shock wore away from the man's face, and he shook his head. "I guess I deserved that."

"You _guess?_" She demanded. What did it take to make this guy angry?

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I _guess _you're forgiven."

He grinned. "Thanks, kid."

"Not a kid."

"Of course you are."

"You're one to talk."

"Hey, I'm a lot older than you."

"Want another punch in the face? Cuz that's where you're headed."

"Sorry."

Kara looked at him. "If you're really Apollo, prove it."

He raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I don't care."

He sighed, plucking a few blades of grass off the ground, trapping them in a cage of his fingers. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She sighed and obeyed.

She could feel the flash of heat and light across her face. When she opened her eyes again, 'Apollo' opened his fingers, allowing the small amount of ash to sift through them. "Convinced?"

"No."

"So, I just pissed off some nature god for no reason?"

"Apparently."

"Just my luck." He rolled his eyes. "My kid doesn't even believe in me. Fantastic."

"You drive a sun chariot, for crying out loud!" She snorted. "If you're really Apollo, you could do a whole lot better than that."

He sighed. "Not at night, which is now if you hadn't noticed."

Kara sighed. She knew it was night. The darkness was like an oppressive force.

And then she realized.

"You're _glowing._"

'Apollo' grinned. "Yeah. Have been for the past ten minutes."

"But… _glowing?_" It explained why she didn't need a flashlight. It also explained why the darkness wasn't driving her crazy. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

"Yes, Kara. Convinced now?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you don't just hang around too many radioactive power plants?"

He laughed. "Good one. But no, I don't."

"Glowing…" She shook her head. "This is too weird."

He smiled. "You get used to it."

She sighed. "So. Apollo, eh?"

He grinned. "Yep."

"And you're my dad?"

He nodded.

"Crap."

He frowned. "Am I that bad a guy?"

She shook her head, coming closer to him as he placed an arm on her shoulder. "No, no. I'd just better not become the human flashlight, or I'm gonna have to punch something."

He laughed. "Not my nose again, I hope."

"It's not outside the realm of possibility."

He looked at her, confused.

She grinned. "Maybe." She translated.

He clamped his hand over his nose. "Let's make that a 'no', shall we?"

She laughed. "All right, all right. Not your nose."

He breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his hand.


	2. Prophecy

Camp Half-Blood was definitely not your typical summer camp.

Kara swallowed as Apollo led her into the grounds. He smiled at demigods as they stared at him with wide eyes.

The pit in her stomach was steadily growing. She _knew, _intellectually, that this was impossible. But everything in her said it was real. She felt as though she'd known Apollo her whole life, that she'd always _known _that this was real, even if her mind rejected it as fantasy.

Shock kept her from getting too angry and hurting everyone in sight until she really knew what was going on. She swallowed at the lump in her throat, clinging to her father's hand like a child being dropped off at a babysitter for the first time.

"Apollo!" A voice called from behind Kara. Her father turned, and she turned with him.

Her breath caught in her throat.

It was a _centaur. _

She'd read enough Greek mythology to recognize a centaur when she saw one. His head and torso were completely human, but the rest of him was…

_A horse. _

"Chiron!" Apollo grinned. "I believe you know Kara."

Chiron nodded, a smile on his face as he looked at her. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Thanks." She muttered.

He grinned and turned to Apollo. "Though I believe you're breaking a few rules here." He raised an eyebrow.

Apollo shrugged. "Nothing I haven't done before." He winked.

The other eyebrow joined the first. "Yes, well, I don't normally recall you coming inside camp with _most _of your children."

Apollo raised his hands in surrender. "That's not my fault. Kara is the only one who wasn't being chased, or I would have come in with all the others."

Chiron sighed and extended a hand to Kara. "Come on. I'll show you to your cabin."

"We'll handle that, Chiron." Derek came up behind the centaur, James following him.

Chiron nodded gratefully to the two demigods, who gestured for her to join them as they walked away. She took one last glance at her father before obeying.

Chiron turned to Apollo, his eyes hard. "So why are you _really _here?"

Apollo sighed. "She's going to be lucky to make it through this summer. I figured I should at least say hello."

Chiron sighed as well. I figured as much. How long?"

"I don't know."

Meanwhile, Derek was walking towards the cabins with Kara and James following.

"So… Who's your… you know…" Kara tried not to blush, but she felt so… small.

Derek smiled. "The person on the 'god' side of the family?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Ares." Derek replied.

"Athena." James joined in.

"And you're Apollo's kid." Derek continued.

She glared at him. "No, I'm _Kara._"

James grinned, his expression telling her he knew exactly how she was feeling. "You get used to it." The demigod whispered.

Derek smiled. "Sorry, _Kara."_

She rolled her eyes, but didn't seem _too _angry. She didn't punch anyone, which was a relief to the two demigods who were taking her to the Apollo cabin.

There weren't too many of Apollo's kids there. Only four, not including Kara.

There were the twins, April and Addy. They both had shimmering blonde hair, like gold and bright amber eyes. Kara felt blind just looking at them. She could tell she wasn't going to like them already; they were both way too happy and excited about the slightest things.

Odysseus was the only boy. He was too much like his half sisters, happy about everything except his name (though he could do nothing about that).

Patricia was the only non-optimist in the group, other than Kara herself. She had greeted Kara sullenly, then turned back to her book.

All in all, Kara didn't really like her new home.

Derek and James left her there with her half-brother and sisters. Kara sighed deeply and sat down on her bed, realizing that she hadn't really brought anything with her.

She briefly toyed with her anklet. Apollo had given it to her before she'd entered the camp. She had a feeling that she shouldn't have accepted it, but she had anyway. It was beautiful, a golden sun that shone brightly, surrounding a silver harp.

But if one trinket was meant to make up for all this, then it was a miserable failure.

"So! Have you tried to use a bow and arrow yet?" Addy asked. Or maybe it was April. The two of them wore identical clothes, as though they were purposely trying to deceive everyone.

"Of course she hasn't!" Patricia snapped before Kara could answer. "She just got here! Give the kid a break, will ya?" She snorted and turned back to her book.

April (or maybe Addy) rolled her eyes. "Ignore her." She said brightly. "She thinks that being a demigod is the worst thing to happen since the Great Depression."

Addy (April?) slapped her sister's arm. "Oh, that's _too _sad."

April (Who the heck was it?) nodded. "Too true."

Patricia hurled a pillow towards the twins, who dodged it with ease. "Would you two shut up already?"

Addy (Kara decided that this was Addy) threw the pillow back. Patricia caught it without looking up from her book. "Oh, you're just a cloud on a sunny day, aren't you?"

Kara massaged her head, willing away the pain these three were causing. In a second, Patricia wouldn't be the only one throwing things, and Kara had something much harder than a pillow in mind. Like maybe a nice rock.

Odysseus stepped in before she had the chance. "Enough." He had a calm voice, like he'd dealt with this before. "You will all leave Kara alone. She needs some sleep."

Kara raised an eyebrow. He spoke with such authority that the others obeyed instantly. Addy and April walked to their beds, and Patricia shoved her nose back into her book.

Odysseus smiled at Kara. "You need some sleep, Kara. Go ahead." He gestured to an unclaimed bed.

Kara nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. The stress of the day was catching up to her. Her legs felt like lead as she forced them to move forward. Finally, she made it to the soft, comfortable bed.

She was asleep before she even hit the pillow.

* * *

When Kara woke in the morning, the sun was streaming into her eyes. They didn't react to the sudden change; they never did.

She yawned. It was all a horrible dream. Or fantastic dream. She wasn't quite sure yet.

She closed her eyes again, willing herself to believe it was a dream, trying desperately to think of it that way.

But as her eyes flickered open, she saw that this was not the case.

Odysseus grinned at her. "Come on." He hurriedly strapped a bow to his back. Kara noticed Addy and April doing the same. Patricia had already finished, and was once more sitting on her bed with her eyes glued to a book. It was a different one than yesterday's, Kara could tell by the color even if she couldn't by the title.

"Where are we going?" Kara leapt to her feet to find that she was already dressed.

"To see the sunrise, of course." Odysseus grinned. "Dad might wave or something. It's fun."

Kara raised an eyebrow, indicating towards the window. "Um, if you hadn't noticed, it's light already."

He smiled. "Not outside."

The other eyebrow shot up. "What?"

He grinned and opened the door. He was right. It was pitch-black outside.

"Most of Apollo's kids don't like the dark." He explained. "So that window always shines, even when it's night."

"Um… ok?"

He laughed. "It takes a while, but you get used to it."

"Here!" Addy suddenly interjected. (April? Crap, she'd forgotten which one she'd thought was which yesterday.) She tossed something in Kara's general direction. To her surprise, she caught it with ease.

She looked at the object in confusion.

"We figured you'd need one." April said. Addy nodded.

Kara stared at the object again. It was a bow.

"Arrows?" She asked weakly, hoping that was the right question.

Apparently it was, because Odysseus smiled. "Dad always gives us our first." He told her.

"And after that, you make your own." April added.

"What?"

Addy smiled. "It's easier than it looks."

"_What?_"

Patricia sighed. "Don't listen to them, Kara."

April frowned. "Spoilsport."

Patricia sighed again and set her book down, standing up from her bed. "They told me that first day. Little liars." She glared at the twins, who mock-shrieked and raced out the door. Patricia rolled her eyes.

Odysseus sighed. "Come on, Pat. They're just having some fun."

"Don't call me _Pat!_" Patricia hissed, suddenly in her half-brother's face. "It's _Patricia._"

He rolled his eyes. "Come along, _Patricia. _We have to see dad before he leaves."

Kara sighed as Odysseus walked out the door. "It's ok, Patricia. I… I don't mind too badly. I mean, I've pulled my share of practical jokes."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "These kids spend too much time around the Hermes cabin. Tricksters and thieves, most of them." She snorted and walked out the door. "Come on."

Kara stared after Patricia, then followed.

* * *

Apollo's 'sun chariot' turned out to be a sports car.

Kara almost laughed. She didn't associate sports cars with Greek gods. She thought more along the lines of chariots, togas, and epic sword battles.

But it was true, Apollo _did _give her an arrow; her first. It was beautiful, for an arrow. The head shone in the light, sparkling like gold.

"Celestial Bronze." Odysseus explained. "Can kill any monster, or demigod. One little cut does it for most monsters, fatal wounds for demigods."

"A cut? That's it?" Kara looked at him.

He shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends on the monster."

"Don't try it on the Hydra." Addy whispered helpfully.

Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Archery was easier than Kara had expected. The target was a good distance away, but it didn't seem that way.

She'd gotten more arrows when she practiced, and kept them attached in a quiver on her back.

The strange thing about it, though, was that it disappeared when she didn't need it. The quiver, the arrows, and the bow simply vanished until she required them.

But they weren't her only weapons. One of the Hephaestus kids (she was pretty sure his name was Raymond) had been instructed to make something else for her. Kara had tried to make him tell her what it was, but it was impossible. He was completely bully-proof.

She liked him already.

She chewed her lip nervously at the end of the day, after being instructed to find him so he could give her the new weapon (Whatever it was.)

He grinned as she entered. "Ah, there you are, Kara." He set down whatever he was working on and pulled something down from a shelf.

He handed it to her, completely wrapped in cloth. "Chiron was pretty specific on what he wanted you to have."

She unwrapped it carefully, and gasped.

It was a knife. A celestial bronze knife. Beautiful and dangerous.

It was longer than most knives, closer to a small sword. But small enough.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at it.

"Well?" Raymond asked, one eyebrow raised. "Try it!"

She looked at him. He nodded encouragingly.

Slowly, she began twirling the knife, twisting it in arcs and circles. Her motions grew more intense with the second, until the blade was a bronze blur.

She stopped suddenly, perfectly still in the blink of an eye. A wild grin crossed her face.

Raymond smiled. "And?"

"I was made for this." She said breathlessly.

* * *

"Addy." The twins were explaining to Kara, pointing to each when their name was said. "And April."

"Don't listen!" Patricia warned. "I'm telling you!"

"The only way you can tell is by the scar above Addy's eye."

Addy raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a scar."

"You just told her!" April groaned.

But Addy was looking at Odysseus. "I don't have a scar." She repeated.

Odysseus looked at her. "Who said anything about a scar?"

"Oh crap." Patricia was at her half-brother's side in a second. "Odysseus, you have to remember what you were just thinking about."

He raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"You just had a bit of a prophecy." She explained.

He paled. "Crap. Crap crap crap."

"My thoughts exactly." Patricia said.

"What?" Kara asked. Addy and April were considerably paler as well. "What?"

"Our dad is the god of light, music, prophecy…" Addy trailed off.

"Sometimes, his kids can see parts of the future." April continued for her twin.

"And Odysseus just had a prophecy." Addy added.

"Even if it is a small one." April concluded.

Patricia was ignoring them. "Think, Odysseus, think! Where were you?"

He looked at her, swallowing.

"Addy has a scar above her left eye." He whispered. "There is darkness, complete darkness." His eyes widened, as though he could not see them.

"_A battle once more lost._

_A scar above the eye._

_A creature you must face._

_And leave one there to die."_


	3. Quest

"Chiron!" Patricia burst through the doors. "Odysseus just had a bit of a…" She blushed. "Prophecy."

Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Don't speak nonsense!" The man next to him hissed. "Only the oracle can…"

"He _is _Apollo's son." Chiron reminded him.

Kara, who had followed Patricia (with Addy and April right behind) glared at the man. She didn't like him, for some reason. There was just something about him, the way he looked at everyone like they were nothing, that just made her angry.

"That's Mr. D." Addy explained. Her eyes flickered nervously.

Kara glared at the man for no particular reason.

Mr. D sneered. "Of course. It would be _Apollo's _kid."

Patricia ignored him. "Chiron…"

Chiron turned to her. "What did it say?"

Patricia took a deep breath and recited.

"_A battle once more lost, _

_A scar above the eye,_

_A creature you must face,_

_And leave one there to die."_

Chiron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hmm…"

"So?" Mr. D snorted. "Send a few kids off on a quest to deal with it. We have more important things to do." He looked at his hands, which Kara realized held a few cards.

"Poker?" She demanded, her rage getting the best of her. "_Poker? _Well, that's brilliant! You can just sit there on your lazy ass and play cards while _someone __**dies!**_"

He looked at her in shock. His eyes narrowed as it wore off. "You're treading on thin ice, _mortal._"

She glared at him as Addy tried to pull her back. "Kara, that's Dionysus!" Her eyes were wide, as though Kara had just signed her death sentence. Perhaps she had.

"So?" Kara demanded, loud enough for the god to hear. She knew enough Greek mythology (Though it couldn't really be called that anymore) that she recognized the name.

"I once punched Apollo in the face!" She hissed. "I'm not afraid of some drunken low-life!"

Stunned silence filled the room. For a long time, no one moved. Kara stood glaring at Mr. D, while he stared at her in pure shock. Addy and April looked like they wanted to run, but didn't dare. Patricia was fighting a smile.

Chiron spoke first. "Mr. D, remember, you can't hurt any of the campers…"

"I'm sure Zeus will let me make an exception." Mr. D growled. A furious purple flame blazed in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kara hissed.

"You should be." Mr. D replied. Looking into his eyes, Kara saw pictures of battle and war and pain. She forced herself to look into them anyway.

"Insanity is a choice." She snapped, remembering that Dionysus could influence minds.

He laughed, a horrible laugh from nightmares. "Is that what you believe, little demigod?" His eyes locked on hers. "And who ever told you that?"

She smiled, and for once she saw what she wanted to see in Mr. D's eyes. Something no one else would work hard enough to find within those purple flames.

_Fear. _

"I know a few people, _Mr. D._" She replied coldly. "And, deep down, insanity is often a choice."

"Not around me." He hissed.

Kara didn't know if there was any truth in her words, but they seemed to spark a reaction in Mr. D, so it was enough for her.

He raised his hand slightly, as though he wanted to slap her across the face. Her eyes stayed on his. The battle images had gotten worse, but she remained staring.

Finally, he dropped his hand and sat down. "I don't have time to waste on you." He snapped. "Go and talk to the _real _oracle, maybe you'll get a better answer as to what you're supposed to do."

Kara smirked as she left, Patricia, Addy, April and Odysseus right behind.

"I thought you were dolphin food for sure!" Odysseus breathed. His face was as white as a sheet.

"You _thought._" Kara replied coldly.

Patricia was grinning. "How did you _do _that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He just pissed me off."

Patricia laughed. "So you insulted a _god?_"

"Apparently."

She clutched her sides, still laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen Mr. D so… _shocked._"

Kara grinned at last. "Quite honestly, I wasn't sure if that would work. That guy really freaked me out."

"Well, no wonder!" Addy said at last, slapping her half-sister in the arm. "You are such an _idiot_, Kara! Do you realize what this means? Mr. D didn't kill you because there were _witnesses. _You can't be alone anymore!"

Kara shrugged. "He can try it again, then. See if I care."

April didn't say anything. She was still incredibly pale.

"Hey!" A new voice intervened.

Kara whirled around to find James running towards them. "I heard you're going on a quest!" he said once he'd caught up.

Kara nodded. "It seems that way."

"I have to go see the oracle." Odysseus said, pride filling his voice.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. The famed Odysseus must now go and consult the oracle!" She mock-bowed. "I am honored by your presence, great and noble hero!"

Kara laughed. Odysseus blushed.

"Well, sorry." He muttered.

Kara wrapped her arm around her half-brother's shoulders. "Ah, it's ok, Odie."

He raised an eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

She grinned. "Odie. Your name is a bit of a mouthful."

He looked like he would protest, but she pressed a finger against his lips. "Think about it. Odie, or Odysseus? Which sounds better?"

He thought about it. Finally, he nodded as she took her finger away. "Odie it is, then."

* * *

Kara didn't know where the oracle was, or what it looked like. But Odysseus came out even paler than he had when Kara had challenged Mr. D.

He wouldn't say anything until they'd started packing. Finally, his silent act broke. (Right in the middle of packing, so Kara had to make him repeat the first few lines.)

"_Five of light, one of wisdom, one of war,_

_Set out against the darkest shore. _

_The scar will mark out your worst fight, _

_And the dark will come to claim one's light._

_Beware, traveler, for one makes a choice._

_Who are they? Their heart takes a voice._

_Saved by echoing song, are three._

_And brought away from battles seen._

_But a secret lurks, in heart of war,_

_Told to one at darkest shore._

_Revenge is taken and lives are broken._

_Because of few words never spoken._"

"So… us five." Patricia said at last, shattering the silence that followed the words. "Five of light, we're Apollo's children. One of wisdom, Athena's cabin."

"James." Kara suggested. Everyone agreed; he'd been desperate for a quest.

"And one war; the Ares cabin."

"Derek." Addy said. "He'll never leave James. Those two have been best friends forever."

"Agreed." April said.

Kara nodded, and Patricia went to tell them.

* * *

"So many?" Chiron questioned. "Normally only three go on a quest."

The seven demigods looked nervously at one another.

"Tell you what." Kara said. "James, Derek, April and Addy don't count."

"Hey!" April and Addy said at the same time.

Kara grinned.

Chiron sighed. "Very well. You may begin your quest." He gestured to the camp border.

Kara tightened her backpack. "Let's go." She whispered to the others.

They followed her with excited and pale faces.

"Anyone know where we're going?" Derek asked.

"The darkest shore." Kara grinned. "Why do you think there are five of Apollo's kids?"

"I'm confused." James replied.

"We're going to avoid all light we come across." He swallowed. "Like, any light that's completely natural. There's only one place in the world that isn't like that. The shores of California itself."

"Natural?"

"That doesn't feel… weird." Addy explained.

"Most monsters _do _live in San Francisco, after all." Odysseus smiled. "That would be the darkest shore, with all of them there."

"It's getting there that's the problem."

"Umm… hello? Am I the only one who doesn't know what we're looking for?" Derek asked.

They all stopped dead.

But Kara kept going. "We're looking for this." She said, kneeling down and unclasping her anklet. She handed it to the others. "It was stolen a few days ago." She sighed. "Dad told me."

"What is it?" Odysseus asked.

"How should I know?" She snorted. "We're just looking for it."

The others looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her.

* * *

_The creature was unbelievably stupid._

_Kara almost felt sorry for it. _

_Its arms swung around in wide circles, slamming her friends' heads into the wall. Kara unsheathed her knife. Stupid, it may be. But weak? Definitely not._

_It whimpered. "I don't want this!" it screeched. "Only need one demigod! Only one!"_

"_All right." Kara didn't know why she was saying what she was. "Which one?"_

"_Doesn't matter." It replied, looking at her. "Doesn't matter."_

"_If one agrees to stay, will you let the others go?"_

_It nodded furiously._

"_Kara, no!" James hissed. _

"_Enough." Kara told him in a commanding voice. James went silent._

_She turned back to the creature. "All right. What do you need?"_

"_One of Apollo's." It replied willingly._

_She smiled. "Ok." She placed her knife on the floor. "Let them go. I'll stay here."_

"_No!" James cried._

"_Enough!" Kara commanded again, turning to him. "I have made my choice, James. Don't ignore that choice."_

_She turned once more to the creature. "How?"_

_It snapped its fingers. "Darkness."_

"_You can't blot out the sun." She said, taking note of the windows._

_It shook its head. "Eclipse."_

_A disk started to hover in front of the sun, slowly creeping towards the center._

_She looked at it for a long time. "You've thought this through."_

"_I was told."_

_She nodded. "Very well. Let them go."_

Kara snapped awake with a gasp. The darkness irritated her skin, so she flicked on a flashlight.

"Crap." She breathed, massaging her aching head. She'd always had strange dreams, but for once, they actually made some kind of sense. Creatures she was never able to define as 'real' now became common.

She sighed and stood, shining the flashlight against her skin. It felt better than the darkness.

She looked around and noticed that there were only five filled sleeping bags. Patricia was no where to be found.

She stood, looking for her half-sister. Her eyes flickered through the darkness, searching.

She started to walk out away from the others.

It wasn't long before she saw something glowing in the distance. She followed it.

_Apollo_.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw his face. Patricia was standing next to him, and from what she could tell they were having an argument.

She crept closer so she could hear what they were saying.

"N-No…" Patricia's voice was on the point of cracking. "It can't be true! It _can't _be!"

"I'm so sorry, Patricia." He tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

She dodged it. "No!" She hissed.

He looked at her, pure pain in his eyes.

She pulled out a knife. "I don't believe you!"

"Think about it, Patricia! You've struggled with archery, you're always _angry_, you can't sing to save your life! You are not…"

"Enough!" She shrieked, cutting him off. "I don't care what you say!" Tears streamed down the demigod's face.

"You keep taking away my life!" She hissed. "You keep telling me that what I believe is a _lie!_" She chocked, but continued. "I hate you! _I hate you!_"

And she ran off into the night.

Apollo sat down with a heavy sigh.

Kara finally decided to speak up. "Dad?"

He whirled around, letting out a relieved sigh as he saw her. "Oh, Kara. Hi."

She came over to him and sat down. "What's wrong with Patricia?"

He looked down. "It's a long story, kid."

She glared at him until he corrected his error. "Sorry, _Kara._"

"We have a while."

He smiled sadly. "I'm afraid you don't. Two weeks time, by my calculations."

She shrugged. "So, we fly. Hop on an airplane to San Francisco."

Apollo shook his head quickly. "No. Zeus isn't happy with you for what you said to Dionysus."

Kara rolled her eyes. "He pissed me off." She said, as though that was the only explanation she needed.

He chuckled. "At least you didn't punch _his _nose." He winced. "But did you have to tell him you'd punched _me?_ Everyone's been laughing about it."

"Aw, pwoor wikkle Apowwo gwot his pwide huwt?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Kara grinned. "You know me, dad. I can't help but get angry. Plus, Mr. D was a condescending asshole."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Really, Kara. It's bad enough to get angry at a god, but calling one an asshole?" He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "What am I going to do with you?"

She glared at him. "Now another god's becoming a condescending asshole. Am I going to have to declare war on Mt Olympus?"

He glared at her. "Don't even _go _there, Kara."

She raised an eyebrow. "Listen, _dad. _This whole idea is just stupid. We're half god, for crying out loud!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed. "It has to do with _everything_, dad. All these demigods are afraid of you people! They're afraid of their own _parents._" She rolled her eyes. "I've seen it with my own eyes. James and Derek, looking at you like you'd kill them if they said the wrong thing."

"James and Derek are not my children."

"But if they're scared of _you, _how do you think they'll react around their _real _parents? Call me crazy, but I don't see Ares as the perfect father role."

Apollo paled, his glow darkening noticeably. "Really, Kara." He breathed. "These words can get you killed."

She stood. "Maybe they can. But it makes people think, and that's all I need." Her eyes shone. "Goodnight, dad."

As she disappeared into the darkness, Apollo sighed deeply. This was just perfect. Patricia hated him, and now Kara was ready to declare war.

What else could go wrong?


	4. The List

Kara let out a deep sigh. "Can't we call a cab?"

"No." Derek shook his head. "We want to save what money we have. It's going to be a long trip."

But Kara ignored him. "TAXI!" She cried, whistling and waving her arms in the air.

The yellow cars raced by her without a pause.

She glared at them. "Hey! Hello?"

Still nothing. It was as though she simply wasn't there. The drivers never saw her.

"That won't work." A voice behind them said.

Kara whirled around to find a large man, his muscles rippling under a black leather jacket. He looked like a man who spent his life on a motorcycle.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He shrugged, his eyes shining behind his dark sunglasses. "The Mist can be a powerful thing, young demigod. I didn't want you to be seen…" he smiled. "And now you aren't."

Her eyes narrowed.

Derek swallowed. "Hello, dad."

Addy and April froze in fear. Odysseus paled. Patricia looked completely sick, her eyes suddenly watery. James swallowed.

But Kara just glared. "Ares, eh? Well, _Ares. _I don't being _invisible."_

He smiled. "I take it you're Apollo's kid."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm afraid I'm not _Apollo's kid. _I'm _Kara._"

He chuckled. "Well, _Kara. _You're quite infamous on Mount Olympus."

That caught her by surprise, making her raise an eyebrow. "I am?"

He nodded. "Hardly surprising, considering you punched your father in the face _and _challenged Dionysus within the time span of _two days._" Behind his glasses, his eyes locked on hers. "Hopefully, you will value your life enough not to try the same with _me._"

Kara smiled back, humorlessly. "And just what makes _you _so special?"

"Kara." Derek whispered warningly.

But she ignored him, noting the god of war's reaction.

Ares bit his lip thoughtfully. "You are trying to make me angry, Kara. For seemingly no reason, I might add."

Her eyes hardened. "That was my reason, Ares." Razors filled her voice. "I wanted to see if you believed I was doing that for no reason. If you _assumed _the worst." She glared at him. "And you sadly proved my suspicions correct."

He looked at her. "And you think that give you the right to challenge _me?_" He scoffed. "You wouldn't last two seconds."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Condescending asshole? Check!"

Ares took off his sunglasses, revealing flames where his eyes should be. The fire danced furiously as he looked at her. "Enough, child. You don't know what you're dealing with."

Kara snorted. "Nor do I _care, _Ares. What are you going to do to me? Incinerate me? Challenge me to a fight?" She laughed humorlessly. "If you kill me now, I'll be more powerful than you could imagine."

The other demigods looked at her, and she smiled at them. "Always wanted to say that."

Ares glared at her. "If your wish was to make me angry, demigod, then you succeeded."

"Oh, great! So I pissed off _another _god." She rolled her eyes. "You're a little behind on the time, Ares. That's not exactly news to me."

Ares looked like he would strike her down where she stood, her head held high. But after a moment, he just smirked.

"You think you have won this war, child." He hissed. "But you have no idea what waits for you during this quest."

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light so brilliant the demigods had to look away.

"Asshole." Kara muttered.

"Would you stop _doing_ that?" Derek hissed. "You're going to get us all killed!"

But Patricia smiled grimly, handing Kara something. "Here."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Patricia motioned for her to look at it. Kara obeyed.

It was a simple piece of paper, but on that paper was a list.

_List of Greek gods._

_Apollo**_

_Ares*_

_Dionysus*_

_Hermes_

_Zeus_

_Hera_

_Hades_

_Athena_

_Hestia_

_Poseidon_

_Hephaestus_

_Artemis_

_*gods that Kara has pissed off_

_**gods that Kara has punched in the face._

"There's no real order." Patricia said as Kara grinned. "And so far it's just the Olympians. But I figured it might be useful to remember who wants to kill you."

"Add Zeus." Kara said with a smile. "He's mad at me for what I said to Dionysus."

"Let's wait for him to say that." Patricia replied.

Kara consented, folding up the piece of paper and sticking it in her pocket.

"Will you listen to yourselves?" Addy demanded. "Don't you _get it?_ Ares knows what's going to happen on our quest! If you would have _shut up _for a _minute, _we might have learnt something and _avoided _someone's death!"

Odysseus shook his head. "We can't avoid that, Addy. Someone has to die; it's in the prophecy."

Addy chocked. "But… but he could have told us _something._"

"Enough." Odysseus cut her off. "What happened can not be changed." He looked at the sun, setting in the distance. "We need to find a place for the night. We'll continue in the morning."

At his words, Kara realized she was really tired. She really _did _want to find a place to sleep, preferably someplace with big soft beds and room service.

They had to settle with a dark alleyway and sleeping bags. Still, Kara had no problem falling asleep; the day had been full of long walks and annoying Greek gods.

* * *

At one in the morning, Kara snapped awake. Two glowing eyes stared at her.

She almost cried out, but a small, pale hand clamped over her mouth.

_Don't fear me, demigod. _A faint, whispering voice echoed in Kara's mind. _We need to speak._

Kara nodded slowly, and the hand took itself away from her face.

"Who are you?" She breathed.

_No time. Come now._

Kara did as it asked. She followed a pale and shimmering form away from her friends. She kept walking until it seemed she was no longer in a city, or anywhere that had ever really existed.

It stopped suddenly, turning to face Kara.

It was a shimmering form of a woman. She had shimmering brown hair, and brilliant green eyes. Kara suddenly realized what she was looking at.

"You're a dryad, aren't you?"

The creature winced. _Once._

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Once?"

_It's a long story, demigod._

Kara rolled her eyes. "Long night. And my name's Kara."

The dryad nodded her head respectfully. _No offence meant, Kara. I hadn't known your name._

"You said we needed to talk. Why?"

The dryad sighed and sat on the floor, motioning for Kara to follow. It could hardly be called a floor; it was more of a green carpet of grass. It was definitely no where near the city Kara had been in only moments ago.

_The gods are not happy with you, Kara._

"Tell me something I don't know."

_They are wondering if they should kill you._

"That's better, I don't know that part. Anything else?"

_They've decided against it._

"That's refreshing."

_Because you will die anyway._

"What?"

The dryad looked at Kara, her green eyes intense. _And the dark will come to claim one's light._

Kara raised an eyebrow.

_Think, Kara! They are furious with you! Do you really think they would just let your words pass if there wasn't a _plan?_ Something bigger than one demigod? Something _secret?

"What do you mean?"

_I was told to come here. _The dryad let out a long, deep sigh. _Told to tell you parts of the prophecy that you already know._

"What parts?"

The dryad closed her eyes and recited. _But a secret lurks, in heart of war, told to one at darkest shore._

"Why would that matter to me?"

_Think! There is only one of the war god's children here! _

"Derek."

_What secrets could _he _have? He doesn't hide anything; he has nothing _to _hide._

"So?"

_There is more. Revenge is taken and lives are broken, because of few words never spoken. _

"What, exactly, are you saying?"

_That's for you to decide, demigod. I'm only here as a favor._

"A favor to who?"

The dryad thought for a moment. _A battle once more lost. _

Those words were her last, echoing in the deepest parts of Kara's mind as she disappeared.

Kara found herself back in her sleeping bag, the others surrounding her. There was no evidence that she'd ever left.

She thought about what the dryad had said.

And then it clicked.

What would be the only secret a demigod would have? Something terrible. Something awful, unthinkable. Something that wasn't their fault, but had to remain hidden.

Kara could only think of one thing.

But the dryad couldn't have meant that, could she? There were a million things to consider! Kara was probably jumping to conclusions…

But Kara knew that this was exactly what the dryad was thinking. It was as though the dryad had placed the thought directly into Kara's mind.

Could it be true? There was a secret in a child of Ares, that much was obvious, but which child? There was only one here, but if it wasn't Derek, then who? Did that mean another demigod was as child of Ares? Who?

Kara swallowed at the lump in her throat. There was only one person she could think of. Only one person who it would make sense for. Someone who was always ready to start a battle. Someone who always threw the first punch. Someone who wouldn't stop until a battle was ended. Someone who had taken great risks to begin the war between demigods and their parents, simply because she didn't like how the gods were handling their children.

Was it possible?

Could Kara be a child of Ares?


	5. Taxi

Kara said nothing the next day. It was as though her voice had been completely stolen; something she wasn't used to.

"You seem a little… out of it." James observed.

She shrugged, trying to blow it off. "Nah. Just kinda tired."

He smiled and nodded, though he didn't seem convinced. "Yeah. Join the club."

She grinned as he ran up to talk to Derek.

Patricia fell back next to Kara. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I think you were right. We should have called a cab."

"Think we should try again?"

She nodded. "Definitely. But the others have this weird superstition that one of the gods is going to stop us again, and we're going to have to put another one of them on your list."

Kara smiled humorlessly. "Let me deal with that."

She started whistling, waving her hands again like she had the day before. Immediately, Addy stopped her.

"What are you doing? Do you want _another _god to come here?" She hissed.

April, Derek, and James nodded. Kara whirled to face them. "You really think that's going to happen?"

A few more nods.

Kara sighed. "All right. We'll vote. Everyone who thinks we should call a cab, stand over there. Those who don't, stand over there." She gestured to the directions in turn.

April, Addy, Derek, and James stood in the don't-call area. The others went the other direction immediately.

Kara looked at Derek, James, and the twins. "So. Four to three. I guess the answer is clear."

Before they could let out sighs of relief, Kara slapped each of them upside the heads.

"Wimps." She muttered. "TAXI!"

She kept waving and calling until one of the yellow cars slowed down. All seven demigods piled in.

"Get us as far as this will go." Kara told the driver, pressing some bills into his hand. He nodded, and the car took off.

The others complained wearily of their aching feet for a while, but they all began to nod off.

But not Kara. She sat, wide awake, trying not to think of her conversation with the dryad the night before, but unable to help it. What if she _was _a child of Ares? Could it be possible?

She swallowed and watched the scenery flicker by.

"So, why you wanna go to San Fran, anyway?" The driver asked.

Kara shrugged. "Our own reasons."

He smiled. Kara could see it in the rearview mirror. "Ah."

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Curious. Seven kids showing up suddenly on the streets…" He trailed off. "A little suspicious."

"Suspicious? What, like criminals?"

He laughed. "Well, I wouldn't put it past _you, _but that's not what I meant."

She rolled her eyes. "Just drive."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

There was silence for a while.

"But it is strange." The driver piped up again. "You're all just kids."

Kara sighed. "Does that matter?"

"Where are your parents?"

"I repeat. Does it matter?"

"Possibly. Are you run-aways?"

Kara was fed up with this. She decided it was time to think of a few creative lies. She sat back in her chair, as though she didn't want to think about it. "You'd run away, too." She muttered.

She waited for it to sink in, for his curiosity to overpower him. It worked. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Well, the twins here, their dad hated them. Hit them, starved them, whatever you name, he did it. And little Odie here…" She gestured to Odysseus, then shivered theatrically. "Don't get me started on Odie. My parents died, and there was no way I was going to a foster home. They would have separated me and Jamie." She looked at James. "And Derek here, well…" She sighed. "You get the idea."

The driver chuckled. "Very good, Kara. I see you have practice coming up with lies on the spot."

That was when Kara recognized him. She sighed. "What is it with you guys and _cabs?_"

He laughed. "Don't ask me, because I don't know. It just works out."

Kara snorted and sat back against her chair. "Why are you here?"

He turned around, but Kara wasn't concerned. The car seemed to be driving itself just fine without his help. "Look, Kara. It's ok. I'm hoping you won't have to put me on that list of yours. I don't get angry easily."

"That all depends on how you behave."

He laughed. "You know, any other demigod would be trembling." He grinned. "I like you, Kara Blackton."

She smiled softly. "Good. Because you're the first god who does."

"Not your father."

She shrugged. "He doesn't count."

He laughed again. "Yes, just like James, Derek, April and Addy don't?"

"Exactly."

He smiled and extended a hand. "I think you know, but I'll introduce myself anyway. Hermes."

"Kara." She shook his hand.

He chuckled to himself. "So, seven demigods are trying to get to San Francisco. They've only got two weeks, and they hardly know what they're trying to do. On top of that, one of them has a secret."

Kara swallowed. "That about sums it up."

"There's more. Someone's going to die, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Her knife was in her hand and pressed against his throat before either of them could blink. "You're wrong, Hermes." She hissed.

Hermes just smiled softly. "Put the knife down, Kara."

She only pressed it closer. "Just like all the others. Didn't think to say 'please' did you?"

He looked at her. "Please." He breathed.

She looked at him for a long time. Their eyes locked, and there was silence for what seemed like an eternity.

And then she broke down crying.

"I can't do this." She hissed, annoyed through the tears. "I can't do this!"

Hermes placed a comforting hand on her shoulder (with some difficulty as he tried to get it over the seat's headrest). "You can do this, Kara. I know you can."

"No!" She shrieked, knocking his hand aside. "How do you _know,_ Hermes? How do you _think _you know?" she chocked off a sob. "You don't! You think you know everything, but what if you're _wrong?_"

He swallowed.

But Kara wasn't finished. "Don't you think that maybe, just _maybe, _something might not go according to _plan?_ Because that's all we are to you! We're nothing but pawns in this stupid chess game that you play with _lives!_"

Hermes let her continue like this until she was simply too exhausted to go on. The sobs came again when she stopped, tears streaming down her face.

He was suddenly at her side (The seat had gotten considerably larger so that he could fit). "Kara, I can't do anything about what the other gods do. I can't make them claim their children, or act like proper parents."

"Can you honestly tell me you've tried?" She hissed.

"I can tell you nothing." He replied, his voice barely a whisper. "Except where you need to go next."

He pressed a piece of paper into her hand and disappeared. The cab continued onwards.

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry it took so long, and that it's so short. I was really busy. The next one should be longer and take less time. Thanks!**


	6. Past Secrets

The taxi continued driving itself until they pulled up in front of a large, white house, with a blue trim on the roof.

Kara had told the others what had happened, and more than one face paled. They even made her promise not to call a cab again (though she planned on going back on that promise at the first possible opportunity).

Kara came out first, followed by the twins. The others came out from the other side of the cab.

Kara took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" She heard someone call.

Kara looked at the others, who shrugged. She shrugged back.

The door opened, revealing a young, tired-looking woman. Her blonde hair was tangled and messy, her eyes sinking into dark circles, looking hollow and watery, rimmed with red.

"Can I help…?"

She froze.

Kara looked at her in shock. "No. Way."

The others turned to her, puzzled.

"Kara…?" James asked.

Kara swallowed.

The woman looked at Kara, her eyes wide. "I'm dreaming." She breathed.

Kara looked at her. "Hi, Ms. Sanderson."

"You know her?" Derek demanded.

Kara nodded.

Ms. Sanderson's eyes narrowed. "And why are _you _here?" She asked, her voice filled with razors. Kara flinched as though every word was causing her the worst kind of wound. "Haven't you _done enough?_"

Kara looked down.

The others looked at her in complete shock. This was not the Kara Blackton they knew. She wasn't the defiant little warrior who was willing to punch gods for seemingly no reason. This wasn't the demigod they knew.

This was someone else. Someone scared, weak. Broken.

"I'm sorry. There's been a mistake…" Her voice was soft, almost as though she was afraid she'd shatter if she spoke too loud.

"It's no mistake, demigod." A voice said behind Ms. Sanderson.

Kara's eyes widened.

A tall man stood there. He had a strange fire in his eyes. But Kara recognized him from his hands, which were rough and burnt in some areas.

"Hephaestus." She breathed. "But that means…"

He nodded. "Yes, Kara." He carefully stepped around Ms. Sanderson to open the door wider. "Come inside." His eyes brightened. "All of you."

Kara didn't seem as afraid of the god in the room so much as she seemed terrified of the only complete human there. Ms. Sanderson continued to glower at Kara as the seven demigods entered the house.

"Have a seat." Hephaestus gestured to a few chairs and a couch. The demigods obeyed, all except Kara.

Hephaestus smiled softly at Kara. "I believe you two need to talk." He said. His tone indicated that there was no room for argument. For the first time in her life, Kara listened to that tone in his voice. He led her and Ms. Sanderson into another room, shutting the door behind them.

He turned to the other six demigods. "I suppose you have a few questions."

A few of them nodded.

He sighed. "Well, I think I'd better start from the beginning…"

* * *

Kara shuffled her feet on the floor. "So…"

Ms. Sanderson shot her a furious look, shutting her up effectively.

They stayed in silence for a while, before Kara tried again. "Ms. Sanderson, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't even." The woman barked back. "Do you think I care, Kara? Do you think I honestly care if you're _sorry?_ She almost died!"

Kara flinched. "It wasn't my fault…" She whispered. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I suppose that's the lie you feed yourself so that you can sleep at night." Ms. Sanderson growled.

"So _that's _what you think?" Kara said, finally starting to get angry, the fire that always burned so fiercely in her eyes blazing once more, even if it was the faintest shadow of its former self. "You actually think I _sleep _at night? After what _happened?_" A single tear found its way down her cheek at last.

"She was my daughter, Kara!"

"And she was my best friend! Believe me, there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish it was me, that I wish I was the one in the hospital, and not _her!_"

Ms. Sanderson took a step back, surprised at the horrible grief in the demigod's eyes.

"It was never meant to go that far!" Kara cried. "It was never meant to be like this! She was my friend!"

* * *

**One Year Ago**

"Those jerks." Kara muttered.

Chelsey Sanderson sighed, looking down. A tear fell down her face.

Kara looked at her friend, placing her arms on her shoulders. "You ok?" She whispered sympathetically.

Chelsey looked at her. "No." She whispered.

And broke down sobbing.

Kara kept her arms around her friend. "Hey, it's ok… those jerks don't know anything… they're just mad cuz a bunch of girls beat them, that's all… it's ok…"

After a moment, Chelsey pulled herself together. "Sorry… sorry. They just…" She sniffed.

Kara sighed. "I know."

Chelsey sniffed again. "They don't know what they're talking about…"

"Here, let's put it simply: they're assholes."

Chelsey laughed slightly. Her smile was watery. "Yeah. Totally."

Kara grinned. "We could get back at them."

Chelsey raised an eyebrow.

"Look, guys like them are cowards. We come at them with a couple of ski masks and inflatable muscles, they're gonna cry like little girls. We can even get one of those retractable knives or something."

Her friend's eyes widened. "Kara, that's pushing it a little, isn't it? I mean, what about the police…?"

"The police are never going to know, Chelse. It's a simple, harmless prank. What can go wrong?"

Chelsey thought about this for a moment. Finally, she nodded. "Ok. I'm in."

Kara smiled, patting her friend on the back. "That's the spirit. Meet me here tonight at nine."

Chelsey nodded, a little more enthusiastic this time. "Sure. See you then."

Kara smiled as she walked home. Those jerks were going to get a huge lesson in humility.

* * *

"Got the 'knife'?"

Chelsey nodded as she pulled her mask over her face. "Let's do this."

Kara grinned as she pulled on her own mask. Together, the two of them melted silently into the shadows, waiting.

Both of the boys were years older than them. Not old enough to drink, but that never stopped them. They walked out of the warehouse, laughing and tripping each other, holding glass bottles in their hands like they were their lifelines.

Kara snuck out of the shadows. Chelsey did the same, the 'knife' in her hand.

The boys both paled.

"Now, we don't want any trouble…" Kara began.

But it was too late for that. Because, just then, one of them pulled a gun out of his pocket with trembling hands.

And fired once.

"Chelsey!" Kara cried as her friend's eyes glazed over. She could see the blood pooling around her body. Chelsey was screaming in pain.

Kara ripped off her hood, showing her face to the boys. "It was a fake!" She cried as she knelt down next to Chelsey. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It was a fake." She breathed.

She hurriedly yanked out her cell phone and dialed 911.

* * *

**Present Day**

Hephaestus' eyes were distant as he told the story. To the six listening demigods, it was as though they were actually watching it unfold.

Addy and April swallowed. Odysseus was incredibly pale. Patricia's eyes were wide with horror. James and Derek both looked like they were waiting for the god to say 'just kidding.'

But he didn't. Hephaestus' face was hard as stone. "Chelsey went into a coma a while later and hasn't woken up since. Kara had to go to a therapist, though she was never very… cooperative."

"How do you know about this?" James was brave enough to ask.

Hephaestus looked at him, a sad smile on his face. "Isn't it obvious? Chelsey Sanderson was my daughter."

* * *

"Kara…" Ms Sanderson looked at her. "Just… just go."

Kara looked at the ground, turning to leave. She opened the door, and was almost out when she turned back. "I'm so sorry. You're right. It was my fault."

And she left.

Kara entered the other room, where the other demigods were looking at Hephaestus. She cleared her throat, and all eyes turned to her.

"Well." She said, her voice cracking. "Now you know."


End file.
